Mori, Mitsukuni, and me
by Levy.mcgarden17
Summary: Hello my name is Gracie Laneynosuka for the first fifteen years of my life I lived in America with my dad until today
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Gracie Laneynosuka, and for the fifteen previous years of my life I lived in America with my dad until he re-married to a wealthy women named Shitizi Morinosuka I then moved to Japan where our story begins.

"Third music room in the south wing," I repeat to myself the directions to the host club until I reach my destination. I open the two large doors and a bunch of multicolored rose petals fly in my face. I fall on my knees choking a petal. My glasses fall from my face and hit the floor with a loud clunk. A young boy with brown hair comes running to help me. After that fiasco me and him? I thought he/she was a boy until I saw her/him with my glasses on he/she had huge round eyes and a cute little face.

"Are you a girl?", I asked and she nodded yes. I tried asking her why she was dressed as a boy but I was interrupted by two boys dragging me into the room and pulling and poking at my clothes.

"Why are you dressed like that?", one asked.

"Yeah.", asked the identical other. I told them that a girl at lunch sprayed low calorie ketchup all over the lower part of my dress and how the nurse had no extra girls uniforms so I had to where what I had or dress like a boy for the rest of the day, I took the obvious choice to where a male uniform for the rest of the day.

"You must be the hitachiin brothers." I exclaimed. They nodded in unison and introduced them selves.

"I'm Kaoru." The one on the left said.

"And I'm Hikaru." Said the one on the right.

"Nice to meet you two." I said shaking their hands at the same time. I was pulled from the twins by a blonde male with deep purple eyes that sparkled like sapphires.

"And you must be Tamaki Souh I herd a lot about you." I said.

"And all good things I presume how charming I am maybe or how beautiful my hair is" he said in a smooth voice. Not so much I wanted to say before I was taken by the collar by Keoya.

"You're not what I expected at all.", he said.

"So you are Gracie Laneynosuka, 16, female, and your are related to Hunny and Mori, correct?", he asked.

"Yes.", I answered shocked that he know so much about me.

"Don't be surprised." Said the twins, "he has tabs on everyone that has to do with the host club" I agree with the twins he does seem to know a lot. I looked over my right shoulder and I I saw my cousins I ran and hugged them. Mori didn't notice me or who I was so he backed away slowly, Hunny thinking I was a girl they needed to host hugged my and looked at me with the cutest smile ever. Mori looked at Hunny with a confused look.

"Mori wants to know who you are!", Hunny said excitedly.

"Oh you wouldn't remember." I said " I'm your cousin Grace the last time we met I was five and you were seven." He looked me in the eye with a flabbergasted expression. He wrote in his neat hand writing "meet me in the gardens after the club, only bring Hunny." He left in a hurry.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute he left a girls ear splitting laugh filled the room and the floor started shaking I fell face first to the ground. A girl with dark blonde hair and a yellow uniform came up from under the floor.

"The awkward type!", she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the awkward type!" She said with joy "the brown hair, the brown eyes, the clumsyness, you are perfect!" I looked around the room for help but before I knew it I was blind folded, hand cuffed, and thrown into a closet with Souh's barbers. I could feel my beautiful long hair being cut off and thrown around me. It felt as if I wasn't me anymore. As if all of my feminine qualities were falling from me just like my hair. After it felt like they cut of all of my hair I was taken out of the closet and was un- blind folded. I couldn't see anything without my glasses so I asked the similar looking light blue blobs where they put them. They handed them to me and I put them on to see a bunch of gawking faces staring at me. I asked for a mirror and the barber to the left of me handed me a hand mirror that was decorated with diamonds. I looked in the mirror to find that they cut my hair to look like a boy's I dropped the mirror shattering it and started crying .

"Come on Hunny we have to go." I said between tears and sniffles. Me and him ran through the hallways being stopped once or twice by a few girls who asked who I was because they haven't seen me before. I grabbed Hunny's hand and kept running. We ran and ran until we reached the gardens where I saw a smiling Mori next to a beautiful swing made of white cloth and lace. As soon as I saw him I fell on my knees in a pit of tears. He came running to my side pushing away Hunny who looked very confused at the sight of him smiling.

"What happened to you hair." He said in a curious tone

"A girl came SNIFF from the ground declaring SNIFF that I was the awkward type SNIFF and the next thing I knew I was like this." Calming down knowing that someone cared. We locked eyes and we both looked away quickly.

Hunny raised his hand said, "takashi why are you being like that you don't normally smile or talk that much" I looked at Hunny then at Mori then at Hunny then at Mori

"You never told him?" I asked

"No." Replied Mori, "I only ever told you"

"Oh well Hunny Mori needs to tell you something." Hunny looked couriousily at Mori.

"A long time ago when I was a little boy I was teased a lot. I was teased about my weight, my voice, and my smile. They called me fat and stupid they said I should knock out all of my teeth because fake teeth would look better. I was devastated. I sulked for three days and on the third day I met Grace. We were at a family reunion and we were the only kids there. I needed to tell someone so I told her everything. She had pity on me and consoled me. Then she had to leave to go back to America. That's when I was in trusted with you Hunny." He said glancing over at Hunny.

"Then and there I decided to change things I worked out for years with no stoping I became stronger and healthier. But I couldn't fix my smile or my voice so I quit doing both." Hunny looked shocked at this news.

"So what your saying is that you don't talk because of them" Hunny said in a sweet tone

"Hmm" said takashi.

"Well let's get up before we become part of the ground" Mori said as he got up and walked me over to the swing .

"It's beautiful" I said as I sat down on its soft surface.

"Thank you I made it for you." Mori said I blushed profusely and my heart skipped a beat.

He swung me gently and my flyaways blew in the wind. He slowly stoped me and looked me in the eyes and gave me a cute smile. I smiled back


End file.
